1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to an improved data processing system and method. More specifically, the present application is directed to using presence recognition through a multi-touch device to control external electronic devices.
2. Background of the Invention
Many, if not all, home entertainment electronic devices are controlled through the use of remote controls. Users use these remote controls to get the electronic devices to perform a function that is programmed within the electronic device, such as power on/off, volume up/down, channel up/down, access guides/menus, etc. While some remote controls are designed to control a single electronic device, other remote controls, commonly referred to as universal remotes, are designed to control multiple electronic devices. These universal remotes use single and/or a combination of keypad or touch screen inputs to interact with the electronic devices to perform the desired function. However, known remote control devices fail to combine gesture recognition with the control of the electronic devices.